Robin of the Stars
by Teddy bear 007
Summary: When Phoebe meets Spock, she won't be able to tell why he would hide his emotions. But after knowing him for several years, she would know that he didn't hide them. He showed them in his voice, his breathing, his eyes. But all that comes after she meets him. The first two or three chapters are about Phoebe's past, so be prepared for time-jumps!
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome fellow life-forms, to my Star Trek fanfiction. If you are following any of my other stories, which I highly doubt that you are, just know that I am working on them. With that said, enjoy:).**

I sat up to the the sound of George's voice speaking. "All decks, this is the Captain speaking: Evacuate the ship immediately. Get down to the shuttlecrafts. Repeat evacuate immediately..." George was the Captain? My brother?! Since when? Apparently a lot had happened since I had gotten knocked out...

I had to think about that. If George was the Captain, that meant that Captain Robau was either missing from the ship or...something had happened to him and he wasn't able to be Captain.

The ship rocked to the side, so I got up to go find Winona. We had been friends since We all joined the Academy together, so I couldn't let anything happen to her or the baby. George would hate me, along with a few other people. Including myself.

While I was running, I tried to remember what had happened. I was headed to the infirmary to help out with the injured when I was tossed to the side. I was knocked out, probably, so that's likely why I woke up on the floor.

I stopped suddenly when I almost barreled over a nurse pushing a pregnant woman in a wheelchair. "Jane! That was George's voice. What's happening?" Winona asked. "We'll deliver in the shuttle. Go!" I looked at the female nurse who had spoken. She had large eyes, and short black hair. "I'm coming with you," I said. My tone brooked no argument, so she nodded and continued on.

While I rushed with the group to the shuttle, Winona asked, "Jane, do you have your communicator?!" I nodded and handed it to her. "George?"

"You're okay, thank god! Is Jane with you?" George said over the comm.

"I'm here George."

"Good. I have Medical Shuttle Thirty-seven standing by. Get to it now. Can you two do that?"

"Yes," Winona answered. "Everything's going to be okay. Do exactly as I say. Shuttle Thirty-seven," George told her.

"George, it's coming. Our baby, it's coming now."

"I'm on my way."

Winona started screaming. "Oh, it's a big one!" The man pushing her said to her, "Just keep breathing. You'll be fine." "And the baby too, right?" She asked worriedly. There seemed to be a slight hesitation to his voice as he replied, "And the baby too."

We stopped inside the shuttle. "Right here," the male doctor said. Winona started yelling again, so I took her hand. She held tight, so I winced. Winona had the craziest grip. It was like she had the hands of a man!

"Captain to Shuttle Thirty-Seven: Is my wife onboard?" I looked to the front of the front of the shuttle when the Pilot answered, "Yes sir, she is."

"And Doctor Jane?"

"Yes sir, the doctor is on the shuttle too."

I started looking towards the door worriedly. Was George not coming? If he didn't come, Winona would have to raise Kirk by herself (with help from myself of course). I listened closely to their hurried conversation. "I need you to go now. Do you hear me?"

"We're waiting on you, sir."

"No, just go, take off, immediately. That's an order."

There was a pause when he said that, as though the pilot were having trouble comprehending what his Captain had told him. "...Yes, sir." He began to lift the shuttle out of the hangar. Winona looked up when she felt it go up. "No, wait. We can't go yet. Please, stop." As she was dealing with pains, I picked up the comm. "Geo-Captain," I corrected myself. "The shuttle's leaving. Where the hell are you?"

"Jane, Winona sweetheart, listen to me. I'm not going to be there."

Disbelief was the first thing that coursed through my veins. "What?! George, you have to!" At nearly the same time, Winona moaned, "No..." George responded almost immediately. "This is the only way you'll both survive." I clutched onto the comm., as though it would magically teleport George here. My eyesight started getting blurry with tears as Winona continued begging. "Please, don't stay on the ship. You have to be here."

"The shuttles will never make it if I don't fight them off."

"George, I can't do this without you."

"Okay, I need you to push now." The female doctor appeared from whatever she was doing to help Winona with the birth. "Aghh!" While she was pushing, I spoke with George. "George! Switch spots with me!" Even though I knew it was impossible, I couldn't help trying to find a way for him to stay. I knew what he was going to do. "Jane, it doesn't work that way, and you know it." I was full out sobbing as he said this. "B-but what will I do without my big brother?" He had always been there for me. I couldn't imagine a life without him. "You'll survive. We all do." I shook my head. "No, no!"

My hand was squeezed as Winona pushed for the last time. I looked towards her as a baby's cries suddenly started. The doctor lifted up someth-someone from in between my friend's legs, and handed them to her.

"What is it?" George asked.

"It's a boy," Winona said, her voice hoarse.

"A boy! Tell me about him."

Winona started stroking the baby's face. "He's beautiful." I looked at the him. He was beautiful. It was as if the pictures of George as a baby I had seen came to life. "George, you should be here." I could tell Winona was holding back tears again as she said this. "What are we going to call him?"

"We can name him after your father."

"Tiberius? Are you kidding me? No, that's the worst," George said, trying to relax her. "Let's name him after your dad. Let's call him Jim." I looked back down at the comm. when he said that. Jim. Short for James. "I personally love it." I said, my voice still thick from tears. "Jim." Winona looked down at him. "Okay. Jim it is."

"Sweetheart, can you hear me?" George asked. "I can hear you," Winona answered for the both of us. "I love two you so much. I love you-"

The audio was suddenly cut off at the same time the Enterprise crashed into the Romulan ship. I didn't hesitate at all when I collapsed onto the side of the bed next to Winona. We lay there, sharing in each other's misery as we sped further and further from the remains of the ship.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I updated. Is that crazy or what?! Well, anyways, I want to say thank you to Trekkie, the Guest, and any followers and/or people who added Stirs story to their favorites. I'll stop talking now. Enjoy!**

"Agh!" I screamed. My husband squeezed my hand. "You can do it!" His name was Ve'lur, but everyone knew him as Daniel. His race had a custom, where everyone had a true, secret name that only their parents and wives knew. I had fallen in love with the man over the past two years.

Another labor pain struck, shaking me out of my thoughts. I yelled, and said, "I can't do it!" He squeezed my hand again. "I believe in you," was all he said. I looked into his eyes, searching, then screamed again. I pushed with all of my might, and suddenly, I felt light.

But my baby didn't cry. We were terrified, until a small burst of light appeared above her, and then a white dragon-like creature shimmered into existence. Ve'lur's eyes widened. When it settled down onto her belly, curled up, she began crying like her life depended on it.

The nurse came over to me, set her in my arms, and left. "S-she's ours..." Ve'lur leaned forwards and brushed the side of her face. "She is," he agreed quietly. Her eyes were scrunched tightly, so I couldn't see her eyes, but her hair was a silver color, like her father's, but had a slight blond tinge. She had the same white, fluffy, long ears as her father's, but didn't have the same pale eyebrows. They were a darker sliver color, with the same blondish tinge. "Although, I wasn't expecting her to have a Whische."

As if she were mentioned, V'lur's Whische, Vionne, crept over to us. She had been waiting in the corner of the room as I had given birth. Vionne was a small, sleek, black panther. She made a rumbling noise deep in her chest, akin to a purr, as she rubbed against V'lur's leg. He smiled and leaned forward to scratch her neck. "Well," he said as he cupped my face. "Whische or without, she's beautiful." I mock-groaned. "Don't do that. You're so bad with puns." He smiled again and kissed me.

"Isphera," he said a while later. I turned towards him slightly. "What did you say?" He smiled and said, 'Isphera'. It means 'sun bird' in Ancient." I smiled as well. Earlier, we had decided that he would choose her true name, while I chose her regular name. "That's a beautiful name, V'lur." there was a moment of silence before I spoke up. "What do you think of 'Phoebe?'" He sat there, pondering it. I grew nervous. "Do you like it?" I asked. He shook his head, smiled, and said, "I love it."

((A.N.) from here, it's all Phoebe's point of view)

Age 8

"Phoebe?" Marre asked. I looked up from the book I was reading. She had a pout on her face, and Thriis, her Whische, sat on her shoulder. "I'm bored. Do you wanna go to the Creet? There might be wevies there!"

Wevies, or more properly known as wevietresai, were a Setrian animal with small fangs, long tails, and two little horns on the sides of their heads. They were about the size of a two year old child, with white fur. They were usually by the Creet River, and were known to be quite playful, despite their looks.

My Whische, Erphyn, warbled out a rough melody, and flew around my body. I shook my head. "I want to finish this book before I do anything." Marre groaned, and walked over. "What's so special about that book anyways?" I looked back down at the book. "It's about xenobiology. I've been reading it for a while." Marre just shook her head. She grabbed my hand, and told me, "You can read later! Lets go find Wevies!" She began pulling me along with her, despite the protests I made. Erphyn and Thriis followed along happily, whistling little tunes.

Age 12

"Marre! Wait up!" We were running along the edge of the gardens, looking around for renna. When we found the flower, we crouched down next to it. "It's so pretty..." I breathed. Marre nodded, flower was blue with white streaks through the petals. The seeds were a dark red color, and the stem was the deepest brown color we had ever seen. Thriis chittered at Erphyn while he sniffed it, then warbled in satisfaction when he sneezed. Marre and I laughed when he hissed at the flower.

When a white piece of fluff fell in front of my face, I looked up. The skies were dark, as always, but there were white things falling from the sky. Marre and I laughed, and started playing in the snow. The snow fell harder and harder until it was a full out snowstorm, but we were still happily dancing around in the garden, closing our eyes and letting our ears guide us. Erphyn and Thriis flew around us as we sang songs that were about a little human girl who had a dark black mane, a color of hair we had never seen, and about a smaller planet called Earth.

Age 16

"Wake up!" My eyes snapped open from a deep sleep to see my cousin, James. "What is it, James...?" I asked him sleepily. Erphyn raised his head, then plopped it back down when he saw it didn't concern him. We had just gotten here from Setria, and we were both still tired.

We spent a few months here once an Earth year, because my mother was human and liked to visit her friends. I never really bonded with anybody here, except for James and Sam, who had left a couple of Earth years ago. Apparently, that was right before James drove a car off a cliff. I'm still mad at him for doing it while I wasn't there.

"Pheobe! It's your birthday!" He said, shaking me out of my thought. "My...what?" He stared at me as though I had told him that he was really a starship and was just in the form of a human. He shook his head and said, "What? You don't know what a birthday is?!" I sat up and stretched. "I know what a birthday is, James. I've just never celebrated one before." Before I could say anything else, he pulled me out of bed. Erphyn rose half-asleep still, and settled himself around my neck.

"James!" I whispered furiously. He simply smirked back at me. We crept out of the house to where someone was waiting for us. "Wow, took you long enough!" I looked up and said incredulously, "Sam?!" He smiled his signature smile, and said, "Happy Birthday Phoebe." I launched myself at him, with Erphyn squawking, and basically squeezed the life out of him. "Where have you been?!" I asked him fervently. He shook his head, and said, "It's a secret."

We started walking away from the house and towards our old hidden spot, by a nearby tree. With my Whische following, I quickly scaled the tree, and poked my head into the treehouse. Everything was still as we left it. Toy phasers, plastic comms., a few of my stuffed creatures, and some old snack remains lying around. Sam and James followed in soon after, and we soon sat in the middle of the house, reminiscing about past times. "Do you remember the time we jumped out of the window?" I asked. Sam laughed, and said, "Yeah, I do! Your dad was so mad at us!" We shared a laugh happily, including Erphyn who was chirruping, when James suddenly went, "Oh!"

He started digging in his pockets for something, then produced a crudely wrapped object. He presented this to me, and I looked at him. "You didn't have to get me anything-" he cut me off, and shook his head. "It's your birthday, Phoebe! Open it!" I looked at him for a second longer, then started unwrapping it. Inside was a medium-sized bottle filled with different sorts of items. I looked at him. "These are..." He smiled largely and nodded. "They're from all of the places we went to. I was collecting them for a while, and then decided to give them to you." I hugged him tightly, then took a closer look. There were shells, rocks, sheeks, small keychains, and other miscellaneous items. "Thank you James!" I squealed. He laughed, and said, "Wait, I think Sam's got something for you as well!" I looked at him surprised. He grinned mischievously and pulled out a white tribble. My eyes grew huge, and I eagerly accepted the small creature. It purred in my hand, and I lunged forward to snatch Sam in a hug, mindful of the gift. Sam laughed and said, "Happy birthday!" We all shared smiles, and continued talking late into the night.

Age 19

The Academy seemed to loom above me as I stood in front of it. It was the first day for me, so you could expect me to be pretty anxious. I gulped, and clutched at Erphyn. "Hey, move it!" Someone called. I jumped noticeably, then hurried forward. Even though I had been here at the dorms for a week now, I still would have gotten lost were it not for the signs. Erphyn suddenly leapt out of my arms and perched on my shoulder. He dug his claws into my hair and folded his wings back. He started chirping in my ear, which would usually be endearing, but not at the present moment. So, as I was walking, trying to get his claws out of my hair, I walked into a wall.

"Are you alright, Cadet?" I froze when I realized that what I thought had been a wall wasn't a wall, and was actually the furthest thing from a wall. I hesitantly looked up to see a Vulcan staring down at me. I quickly stepped back and nodded. "Y-yes sir." He seemed to be staring at me, almost confused, but the I said, "Excuse me sir, but I need to get past you..." He stepped to the side, still looking at me, then walked off. I shivered and continued forward.

When I arrived at the classroom, there were a few people sitting around the class. I headed towards a seat in the middle of the classroom, and sat down with Erphyn on the desk in front of me. I was pulling out a textbook, "Xeno-Cellular Science for Beginners", and other things for the class, when a woman walked up to me. "Hi!" she said brightly. "I'm Schwarmi! Do you two mind if I sit here?" She had dark blue skin with light blue freckles, brown hair, and a pair of antennae on the sides of her head. She blinked her small golden eyes, waiting for my answer. "Um... No, go ahead," I responded shyly. She sat down suddenly, and pulled out a textbook as well. "Are you excited for this class? I am! I've been waiting for so long to be at this schoo- Hey, I forgot to ask, what are your names?" I smiled, and said, "My name is Pheobe. This is Erphyn. Yours was Schwarmi, right?" Before she could nod, the instructor walked in. She had thin grey hair bound loosely in a bun behind her head, and a largish nose. She smiled, and said:

"Welcome to Xeno-Cellular Science for Beginners. My name is Agatha Ischite, and I will be your teacher for the next several months. Please do your best not to die." She then laughed, and said, "Lets get started!"

Age 20

"Mama! Don't go!" A six year old me was holding onto my mother's shirt when she had to go to work. She frowned at me. "Don't you have friends to play with?" she asked. I hesitated, then said, "I don't need friends, Mama! I have you! And Erphyn!" She smiled, then kneeled down and said, "Everyone needs someone, Pheobe. Even you and Erphyn."

Erphyn buried himself in my hair as I stuttered, "B-but Mama-!" She patted me on the shoulder. "No buts. Go have fun." I nodded sullenly, then walked towards the playground. I turned around suddenly, and raced to my mother. She captured me in a hug, and I whispered, "Cadet Strass?"

I snapped awake. Erphyn was curled up on top of a pile of books, which meant that we were in a library. I looked up to see the Vulcan from about half a Terran year ago. "Yes, is something wrong, sir?" He seemed to hesitate, before saying, "My name is Spock. I noticed that you were asleep, so I attempted to wake you, as you were obviously trying to study for a test." I blinked, and said, "Well, thank you, I guess..." Even as I said this, he seemed to be unsatisfied. "Cadet Strass? I-" I interrupted him. "Please, call me Pheobe." He looked at me, then said, "If we are to go about on an informal basis, then I must insist that you call me Spock." At my nod, he continued with what he was going to say before. "Would you mind helping me with something in my classroom? I heard that you were at the top in your Xeno-Cellular class, so I would be pleased if you agreed." I blinked, then nodded. "Yeah, well, yeah, sure, si-Spock. I mean, Spock." He seemed to be more satisfied with this, so he gestured for me to follow him. I woke up Erphyn, who then lazily wrapped himself around my neck, and packed up my books. Then we were off.


End file.
